


Four Weeks

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on campus and beyond knew they hated each other. Yet somehow, somehow, they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Weeks

From the moment Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton looked at each other the emotion they felt was hate. They met in Mr. Washington’s class and sat on opposite sides of the front row, getting into an argument after the first question was asked. They later saw each other in Mr. Lee’s class, starting off instantly with differing opinions on each other’s clothing choice. Finally in their last class with Mr. Schuyler they spat insult after insult. Everyone on campus and beyond knew they hated each other. Yet somehow, somehow, they fell in love and became the cutest couple on campus. This happened over a course of four weeks.

***

The first week was Alexander Hamilton hating everything except Jefferson.

He had just broken up with his boyfriend and felt terribly lonely. He was depressed and anxious to a point where he felt he needed a lover to feel good about himself. He hated it and tried moving on but it didn’t work, and the entire school mocked him for the fact that he had dated almost half the kids on campus. He eventually went quite.

Thomas was confused when he walked into Mr. Washington’s class and saw Alexander sitting in the back, hood up and head down. He found himself sitting beside Alex, despite the murmurs from the other students. “Hey, you okay? You didn’t yell as soon as I entered the room.” He laughed a little, but quickly shut up as Alex glared at him.

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic. Why don’t you go on and just get your insults out now. That way when I’m dead I can have them running through my head.” Alexander wasn’t quite sure what he was saying at this moment, normally he covered up his depression. But the way Thomas took the time to care meant something to him.

Thomas felt something in him when Alex said those words. He couldn’t name it but all he knew is that it hurt. “Who said you were dying soon enough to remember me? You know if you aren’t-” He was cut off as Alex jumped under his desk. Thomas turned to the doorway and saw John Laurens walking in, arm around none other than Peggy Schuyler. Thomas was confused. Alexander and John had always loved each other, and everyone loved them loving each other. “Alex did you two break up or something.”

Alexander sheepishly sat back up in his seat and nodded. “He decided he didn’t love me any more...He even moved out of our dorm.”  
Thomas looked at Alex and sighed. “Hey...sorry.” That was all he got out when the class was started. Alex tried focusing but he couldn’t stop looking at Thomas. This was a man he despised from the start and yet somehow he got him to feel sorry for him. The class flew by and Alexander rushed out in a panic, confused enough for one day.

For every other class Alex avoided Thomas. He did that the whole day. He didn’t talk, even when called on he just made an unhappy noise and was left alone. This happened the whole week. Back of the class, completely silent, avoiding everyone he knew. The only time he looked up was to steal quick glances as Thomas, only to look away when their eyes locked. Neither of them wanted to admit they missed arguing.

***

Week two was Thomas realizing exactly what his feelings were.

It started on a Monday night, Thomas waking to anxious knocking on his door. He opened to Alex standing there, breathing heavy and his eyes red. He had clearly been crying. “I’m sorry to bother you but I don’t you where to go. My light broke and it’s dark and I’m alone in my room and I can’t stop thinking bad things and I know since James moved you’ve had an extra bed and I wondered if you wouldn’t mind me sleeping in your room until I can get a new light?”

Thomas nodded, stepping aside to let Alex in. The shorter flopped on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Thomas went to his own and looked across the room, staring at Alex. He could feel his heart soaring but he quickly turned away and fell asleep himself.

Night two was calmer. They didn’t speak and simply shuffled around each other. Thomas fell asleep to Alex working on a paper and awoke to the very same sight, only Alex’s eyes were drooping.

Night three was when Thomas was really concerned. Alex had drank six cups of coffee and was still awake into the late hours. Thomas sat up at around 1 am, shutting Alex’s laptop and sliding it off the bed. He quietly slipped next to Alex and pulled the shorter close to him in a tight squeeze. Alex made a sound of complaint but Thomas replied with a quick, “Shut up and sleep,” and that was that.

Night four was them close together yet again, Thomas’ face nuzzled into Alex’s neck, their legs tangled together and hands locked. Thomas said it was to convince Alex to sleep, Alex said it was because he was scared. Neither of them admitting the truth.

Night five Alex was gone, having a new light and a new dorm-mate he decided to go back to his room. Thomas felt alone, scared almost. He picked up his phone, deciding to spill his feelings to someone, anyone. Anyone but Alex. James, his best friend. That’s who he would talk to. James had some sort of sixth sense. If Thomas texted him, he woke up almost instantly and respond. That’s what made them the best of friends.

TJeffs- Hey James, I’m fucked.

JMads- How so?

TJeffs- Well remember Alexander Hamilton? The kid I hated instantly when I met him?

JMads- How could I forget. You never shut up about him. I was starting to think you liked him.

TJeffs-Aha about that...I do.

JMads- What?

TJeffs- I have a stupid crush on stupid Alexander Hamilton and I care about him. I haven’t stopped worrying about him since he became this depressed sad sack and it’s hurting me.

JMads- Tell him then

Thomas noticed there wasn’t a period at the end of James’ last reply. This meant he was dead serious and Thomas had to do it. He had to tell Alex. It was weird how much he listened to James, but hey if his best friend thought it was a good idea then it must be, right?

***  
Week three was Alexander realizing his feelings.  
He walked into his dorm and spotted a note on his bed. He set his bag and laptop down, picking the note up and could recognize the handwriting almost instantly. Jefferson’s, the same handwriting that was on the half classroom boards when they got into arguments that required examples. Alex huffed, assuming the letter was some rant about one of Alex’s points in a class. But then he read the first sentence and completely changed his mindset.

To Alexander,

I was never afraid of the dark before. I was okay for quite some time on my own. But then for one week you were in my room and when you left the darkness seemed bigger somehow. Somehow between our petty fights and the yelling and the sarcastic comments, I fell in love with you. I fell hard. You’ve consumed my every thought and feeling. Instead of wishing you dead, I worry for you. You’re my first and last thought in a day and every thought in between. I guess I’ve known this for a while but you and John were ‘forever’ so I turned away from those feelings in assumption I would never have a shot at having you. Yet somehow that forever fell apart and now I refuse to throw away my shot, isn’t that what you say I always do?

-  
Thomas Jefferson

Alex felt his face heat up and he pulled the note close to his chest. He quickly cleaned off his bed and closed his eyes. The faster he slept, the faster he would see Thomas.

Yet when he walked into Mr. Washington’s class the next day, Thomas was not there. His heart sank and he sat in the back row yet again. Then later in Mr. Lee’s class he didn’t see Thomas either, and the same in Mr. Schuyler's. This happened two days in a row.

On the third day in Mr. Lee’s class he heard someone sit beside him and excitedly looked up, only to see Lafayette there with a look of great concern. “Mon ami you were doing so well last week, why now are you feeling upset?”

Alex froze. Why was he upset? He should be happy to not see Thomas. Though he couldn’t bring himself to that happiness. He missed Thomas. From his back pocket Alexander pulled the note and read it over again. “I’m in love with Thomas Jefferson,” he whispered. He sat up straighter with a wider grin. “I’m in love with Thomas Jefferson.” He jumped from his seat, running out the door just as Mr. Lee walked in. He didn’t care, he ran straight toward Thomas’ dorm.

Alex knocked on the door anxiously. “Come in.” The response was muffled but Alex knew it was Thomas. He opened the door and stood there, heart racing. Thomas looked up from his sheets and jumped at the sight of Alexander. “Oh h-hello Alex I was um...just…” Thomas stuttered as Alex made his way across the room.

Thomas was still rambling when Alex had made it over to the bed and stood in front of him. Alex leaned down and placed a finger over Thomas’ mouth. “Shut up.” He quickly grabbed the other’s shirt collar and pulled him in, their lips connecting and both instantly falling into it. Thomas pulled Alex onto his lap and Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck. When they pulled away, Alex rested his forehead on Thomas’ own and chuckled a little.

Thomas smiled and hummed in content. “So you got the letter I assume?” he asked, eyes still shut.

Alex was still grinning stupidly as he pulled the letter from his back pocket. “I may just frame it.”

***

Week four was everyone finding out.

Angelica and Eliza were sitting side-by-side at a table outside. Peggy and John were on a bench opposite of them. Lafayette and Mulligan were just arriving as they sat on the third bench wrapped around the table. One seat left. The six of them were talking loudly, often over each other. It was a mess of conversations that all stopped short at the same time, as Alex and Thomas sat on the last empty seat, their hips connected. Thomas had an arm protectively around Alex’s waist and Alex was curled into the taller’s side.

Angelica was the first to speak. “And here I thought Lafayette was lying. So I guess you two really are a thing. Now I demand details.” Everyone agreed.

Thomas sat up straight. “Ah well you can all thank me, I sucked it up and wrote the beautifully romantic letter and-”  
Alex elbowed him in the side. “Excuse you sir, had it not been for both John moving out and my light burning out-”

“So now it’s John and your light that gets this honor?” There they went. Talking over each other.

Alex shrugged. “Hey at least I’m not lying and taking all the credit.”

Thomas let out a sarcastic laugh, but his face had a dopey smirk on his face. Everyone else at the table smiled as well. Finally the world was right.


End file.
